A switch may be described as having a pole and a throw. For example, a single-pole, single-throw switch may be used to turn a device on or off (e.g., a light, a vacuum cleaner, a television set.) The pole may be coupled, for example, to a source circuit (e.g., active power line), while a terminal for the throw may be coupled to a destination circuit (e.g., light bulb). In a double-pole switch, two source circuits may be coupled respectively to the 2 poles. For a double-pole, double throw switch, there are two terminals for each throw. For one throw, the 2 source circuits are coupled to a first set of 2 destination circuits. For the second throw, the 2 source circuits are coupled respectively to a second set of 2 destination circuits. This invention is directed to an economical and effective multiple-pole, double-throw switch.